


Хурма

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Всё настолько прямо и очевидно, что есть какой-то подвох: небольшой эксперимент с формой подачи. И да, хурма — ягода)





	Хурма

— Что такое, ня?

Окада оторвался от фруктово-овощной палатки и снова зашагал рядом.

— Ничего.

Юфуне заинтересованно покосился на него и на удаляющийся прилавок. К обычному набору там рыжим пятном добавилась хурма.

  
  


— Кавато!

Притащенная корзина умудрилась занять целых пол-лавки. И придавила перчатку Ании.

— Плоды земли полезны для здоровья! — сияющий улыбкой Кавато оставался невозмутимым. — В сложный период соревнований необходимо подпитываться витаминами. Ешьте и стремитесь к победе!

— Лучше я потом заварю лапшу... — Вакана покрепче затянул маску, словно его собирались кормить насильно.

— А фастфуд губителен для желудка! Вакана, ты знаешь, что ежевика улучшает зрение?

Пока Вакана мялся, а другие приготовились услышать ещё о чудодейственных свойствах, к корзине подбрел Окада. Лениво пошарил в ней, выудив крупный мандарин, и опустил его обратно.

— Спасибо за заботу, сенсей, но в следующий раз лучше спросите, чего хотим мы.

— О-о, я хочу мяса, Кавато, мяса!

  
  


— Берите рыбу! Свежая рыба!

— И вонючая, ня! — Юфуне с силой зажал нос и зарылся в дреды друга. Но запах всё равно прорывался.

Вот надо же этой тётке разместиться именно напротив них! А ведь Юфуне хотел сесть рядом с овощами-фруктами — так нагло сопящий теперь Окада утянул его сюда! Хотя здесь реально было лучше, пока не пришла...

— Рыба! Свежая рыба!

Быстрей бы приехать, ня.

  
  


— Окада, тебе денег одолжить?

На их пути это уже четвёртая палатка, кажется.

— А? Нет, идём. Просто задумался о Мегурогаве.

— Да мы их порвём, ня! Наши тренировки суровы, а стремления высоки. Не дрейфь — разберёмся со всеми призраками, ня!

Окада неотрывно смотрел на хурму в руках обогнавшего их дядечки. И вряд ли думал о Мегурогаве.

  
  


— Не бойтесь ни ваших мечтаний, ни опасений. Только в гармонии с собой вы становитесь по-настоящему сильными.

— А, опять эти ваши речи, Кавато! — Хияма в полной боевой готовности забросил биту на плечо. — Давайте лучше тренироваться!

Все, как по сигналу, потянулись к выходу, активно поддакивая. Их чудаковатый Кавато стоял и счастливо лыбился.

Всё-таки отличный он мужик.

— О, Окада, сюда!

— Чего тебе? — Окада уставшей тенью приземлился рядом. Сегодня он тренировался особенно рьяно, даже насадил синяк на скулу. И вообще, залипал на ходу.

— До сих пор беспокоишься о Коно?

Окада вздрогнул и нахмурился. Да-да, Юфуне помнил, какая эта важная планка в его жизни. И знал — все усилия в предстоящем матче с Мегурогавой Окада пустит на демонстрацию личных достижений. Вроде пунктика — докажи, что достоин.

— Не будь таким серьёзным, ня! Ты не один!

Окада тут же поднялся.

— Но и на меня будет рассчитывать команда.

Ага, опять намылился отрабатывать удары, вот великая тайна! Юфуне улыбнулся.

— Тогда будь сильнее, — он наконец впихнул в ладонь Окады хурму, и тот уставился на неё недоуменно.

— Но...

— Это не награда, а заряд, ня! Ешь уже. После матча куплю килограмм.

Окада отвернулся, вцепившись в хурму так, что выступил сок.

— Килограмм — много. Составишь компанию?

— Ещё спрашиваешь, ня!

Это ведь его любимая ягода.


End file.
